Playing with Fire
by HannahLouiseTVD
Summary: Elena is a good girl, she has good grades, a nice boyfriend and she is the perfect daughter. However everything changes when she meets a certain blue eyed stranger who turns her world and everything she believes upside down. Everyone warns her that he is bad news and completely wrong for her but will she listen to them or follow her heart? All human. DELENA!
1. Good Girl

Elena sat behind her desk gazing out of the window to the beautiful summer afternoon that many of her friends were out enjoying. Whereas she was sat, bored, in a classroom with three other classmates doing a voluntary extra Maths class. Wait, scratch that, she was not doing it voluntarily, her parents were forcing her to do it against her will, "It will be really good to get the extra qualification, you know universities always look for the people who go that extra step to further their qualification!" they said and of course her being her just did what they told her to do. She loved her parents more than anything in the world but all they cared about was getting her through school with the best grades, to a top university and then into a high flying job. Sure she wanted to be successful but sometimes she just wanted to have a bit of fun. What she really wanted to do was become a writer but of course her parents didn't think that, that was the best career choice and whatever her parents said was final.

* * *

Finally the clock struck five o'clock and she was free to leave, she packed up her bags and dashed out the room before anyone could stop her and talk to her. She opened the school doors and headed to her car. It was Friday and she knew that her and her family had to attend an event at the Lockwood's house tonight, so she would have to get home and quickly get changed into something more appropriate.

When she got home, she gave a quick hello to both her mum and dad and then rushed up to her room to get ready. Her phone rang while she was just finishing her shower, she quickly ran out, jumped on her bed and answered it.

"Hey Caroline!"

"Hey babe, you ok?"

"Yep I'm good thanks, just getting ready for tonight."

"speaking of which what are you wearing?"

"Probably my new red dress, what about you?"

"Oooooh sexy! I am probably going to go for the classic little black dress."

"Nice, but it's not like we need to look sexy tonight, it's just a small town event."

"I say any excuse to dress up and anyway I'm sure Matt will appreciate you looking good!"

"Yeah about Matt…. I just don't really feel any chemistry between us anymore, I think of him as more of a friend."

"Awwwww 'Lena you two are like the total power couple, him the football captain and you the head cheerleader, you cannot, I repeat cannot break up with him! Not to mention he is like the perfect husband in your parent's eyes."

"Caroline! Seriously stop, why is everyone talking about marriage, I'm not even eighteen yet! God!"

"Ok fine but I still think you are meant to be!"

"Yeah and you also thought that you and Tyler were meant to be and look where that got you!" She cringed at her own harsh words.

"Wow thanks for the support Elena! But if you must know Tyler and I may be back on."

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, it just came out and I'm happy for you Care"

"Yeah it's ok sweetie, anyway I will see you tonight, Love you!"

"Yep bye, love you too!

She hung up and flipped over to lie on her back on the bed. She thought about how she was going to break it to Matt, he had done nothing but love her since they started going out in tenth grade. She decided she had to do it soon, otherwise she feared that she never would.

* * *

After an hour of doing her hair and makeup and slipping on her little red number, she was finally ready to go. Her and her parents strolled into the Lockwood mansion, exchanging pleasantries with everyone they passed, her family was a very well respected member of the founding families and they knew everyone in the town. She spotted her friends over in the corner: Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler. Her and her brother Jeremy went over to join them.

"Hey guys" Elena said as she approached the group.

"Hi" Caroline and Bonnie replied while pulling her in for a hug.

"Hey" Matt said while chastely planting a kiss on her lips, he then whispered in her ears "You look gorgeous sweetheart.

This was why she was going to find it so hard to break up with him, he was so sweet and you could tell that he loved her so much but she just didn't get that chill down her spine when he whispered in her ear like she wanted ever so much.

She smiled sweetly back at him and replied "Thanks"

It was then that she noticed two new faces walk into the mansion, two brothers, one of them had light brown hair and green eyes and the other had dark brown hair with bright blue eyes. They were both drop dead gorgeous and they definitely got the attention of the whole room.

"Wow check out the new hotties!" Caroline whispered in Elena's ear. She jumped out of her daydream and turned to face her friends.

"Who are they?" She asked them.

"I hear they just moved into the boarding house, they are part of the Salvatore family." Tyler stated "Mum says their bad news but that they are from one of the founding families so we have to welcome them at these events"

"Well I think they're hot!" Bonnie exclaimed just to get it out there.

Matt looked over at Elena as if to see if she thought the same, but she just averted his gaze and announced, "I need a drink!"

"Like we are going to get away with that with all our parents watching!" Caroline said.

"Well then we will just have to make sure they are not looking then won't we!" Elena grinned and flounced off in the direction of the bar.

She approached the bar and smiled sweetly at the bartender "Rum and coke please, on the rocks" she looked around to check her parents weren't watching and let out a sigh of relief when she saw them in a deep conversation with the Fell family. Surprisingly the bartender gave her the drink without even questioning her age, it may have had something to do with the fact that he was looking her up and down appreciatively and she was pretty sure he was trying to slip her his number but she just ignored his advances. She downed her drink pretty quickly in order to try and get a bit of courage to talk to Matt.

"Woah slow down there" a deep voice said from behind her "You're drinking that like it's going out of fashion"

She turned around to be met with a pair of ice blue eyes in front of her.


	2. Flirting with danger

**Hey I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and I can promise you there is so much more to come! Here is chapter 2, I know it's only short but I wanted to update as soon as possible. I am new to Fanfiction and this is my first story so I hope it is ok. I am going to try and update this story with a new chapter at least every 2 days, if it is possible. Anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 2 and that you will stick with me on this story because I really want to take it far! **

* * *

"Excuse me?" Elena replied in shock.

"I was just commenting that you seem to be drinking that pretty fast."

"And what's it got to do with you?" she replied with venom.

"Nothing I suppose, unless your underage of course."

Elena stared at him blankly, surprised by his response, of course she was underage and if her parents found out she would be dead.

"Relax I'm not going to tell on you, hell, I was up to much worse at your age."

"Oh yeah like what?" she said eyeing him curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know" he replied with a flirty grin.

"Elena!" a voice came from behind them. "There you are I've been looking everywhere for you sweetie, there are a few people I want you to meet"

That was when her mum noticed Damon.

"Oh hello, dear who's your new friend?" she said in a very patronising tone of voice.

"Ermmmm…." Elena said nervously, realising that she actually didn't know his first name.

"I'm Damon" the man announced proudly "Pleasure to meet you Mrs…?

"Gilbert, I'm Elena's mother and I was just coming over to tell Elena to come and speak to Mr and Mrs Fell."

Her mother looked her with a look that said _come with me now_. When Elena paid no attention to the fact that her mum wanted her to leave, her mum took control.

"It was lovely to meet you Damon, now Elena follow me!"

"Oh the pleasure was all mine" Damon replied politely and kissed Elena's mother on the hand. He then winked at Elena; she blushed but just followed her mum.

Her mum then decided to go on a rant about how she should not be talking to him and that he is bad news and has a reputation around town. Elena just nodded along to her mum not really paying much attention but glancing back over at Damon who just kept watching her. She couldn't help but feel a fire burning inside her stomach every time she looked into his eyes. The rest of the evening dragged on, she spoke to the Fells about universities and then hung around with Caroline and Bonnie a bit. She tried to avoid Matt as best she could because she couldn't bring herself to tell him, not yet. At the end of the evening she was getting in the car with her parents when she noticed Damon getting into a taxi with a pretty blonde haired bimbo, maybe she should listen to her mum after all, it seemed like Damon was only after one thing.

* * *

The next morning she woke up feeling completely motivated for the day ahead so she decided to embrace this feeling and go out for a Saturday morning run. She pulled on her jogging pants and a strappy top and headed out the door. Elena had always been quite a fit person who loved to exercise so a good jog around the town and then she would usually stop into the local coffee shop and buy herself an iced lemonade as a treat, it was a great chance for her to sit down, relax and to clear her head about everything to do with Matt and her parents expectations and…. Damon? Wait Damon. He was stood at the counter in the coffee shop as she walked in and she was debating turning around, leaving the shop and completely avoiding him but it was too late he had already seen her and was flashing her his signature smirk.

"What a nice surprise E-l-e-n-a" he dragged out her name, walking up to her and she shivered at his voice.

"Damon right? Good to see you again, anyway better get going!" She was about to run off out of the shop when he grabbed her arm.

"Don't leave on my account, what can I get you, you look like you could use a drink?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you look hot!" her cheeks reddened at his comment. "I mean you're sweating."

"Yeah well that's what a 3 mile run in this heat will do to you!" He gave her an impressed nod. "So yeah you can get me an iced lemonade please."

"Coming right up!", but before he went to order he leant down to her ear and whispered, "You know I didn't actually mean hot as in temperature right? In that tight little tracksuit and everything" He winked at her and then strolled up to the counter and ordered her a lemonade and then handed her the drink.

"Thanks" she whispered meekly.

"No problem, so any reason you're up at the crack of dawn to go out jogging?"

"I was in a good mood and thought I'd take advantage, why, what's it to you?" she said sipping her lemonade.

"No I just thought maybe you were trying to clear your head of something."

Wow he could read her like a book.

"Now why would you think that?" she replied acting dumb.

"Well you looked full of thought when you entered the shop and to be honest I usually take my anger out through exercise too, or alcohol, usually depends on which is closer the gym or the bar!"

"What makes you think I'm angry?" she asked defensively

"The fact that you're defensively asking that question tells me all I need to know."

Now she was really freaking out, this guy seemed to know everything about her. She just stared straight into his deep blue eyes.

"What is it Elena, scared that I'm right?"

She didn't answer she just kept staring into his eyes.

"There's more to you Elena Gilbert than everyone makes out, you have fire and I like that, I'll see you around, enjoy the lemonade." And with that he strolled out of the coffee shop, leaving a very confused Elena standing in the doorway.


End file.
